magical_vegtiblesfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Below is a list of the held items and consumables present in the game. Each character can have a maximum of 4 held items. Consumables *Ointment: Cures Burning. *Bandage: Cures Bleeding. *Antidote: Cures Poisoning. *Eyedrops: Cures Blindness and Paralysis. *Hot Chocolate: Cures Freezing. *Honey: Cures Muteness. *Painkillers: Cures Headache and Migraine. *Holy Water: Cures Haunting. *Magic Elixir: Cures all negative status effects. Potions *X-Small Health Potion: Restores 150 Health. *Small Health Potion: Restores 300 Health. *Medium Health Potion: Restores 500 Health. *Large Health Potion: Restores 750 Health. *X-Large Health Potion: Restores all Health. *X-Small Mana Potion: Restores 75 Mana. *Small Mana Potion: Restores 150 Mana. *Medium Mana Potion: Restores 300 Mana. *Large Mana Potion: Restores 500 Mana. *X-Large Mana Potion: Restores all Mana. *Heart Potion: Increases max Health by 50. *Star Potion: Increases max Mana by 25. *Fury Potion: Increases Physical and Magical Attack by 15. *Sturdy Potion: Increases Defense by 15. *Agility Potion: Increases Speed by 15. *Rainbow Potion: Increases all stats by 15. Berries Berries are found randomly in trees or purchased from a berry farmer. They are generally cheaper than potions but are much harder to find and do not come in large quantities. *Life Berry: Restores 250 Health. It is a heart-shaped berry. The plant usually yields 2-4 berries. *Mana Berry: Restores 100 Mana. It is a star-shaped berry. The plant usually yields 2-4 berries. Stat increase *Thorny Berry: Restores 100 Health, and raises Attack by 10. In addition to having a nasty smell, its thorns can easily pierce through skin. The plant usually yields 2-3 berries. *Stone Berry: Restores 100 Health, and raises Defense by 10. It is very difficult, although not impossible, to chew through. The plant usually yields 2-3 berries. *Solar Berry: Restores 100 Mana, and raises Magic Attack by 10. It is sun-shaped and has many warm colors. The plant usually yields 2-3 berries. *Lunar Berry: Restores 100 Mana, and raises Magic Defense by 10. It is moon-shaped and has several rings floating around it. The plant usually yields 2-3 berries. *Sour Berry: Restores 100 Health, and raises Speed by 10. It is sour enough to make your eyes water. The plant usually yields 2-3 berries. *Spiral Berry: Restores 100 Health, and raises Evasion by 10. It is dizzying to look at and difficult to uncurl. The plant usually yields 2-3 berries. *Gerbachanglio Berry: A strange berry that raises all stats by 5 and guarantees critical strikes for the rest of the battle. Also known as the Gochondo Berry, it vaguely resembles a starfruit and is pastel red, yellow, green, and blue. The plant usually yields 1 berry. Status effect curing *Frozen Berry: Restores 200 Health, and cures Burning. It is cold to the touch and has icicles hanging from its base. The plant usually yields 2-3 berries. *Sweet Berry: Restores 200 Health, and cures Poisoning. It is a very sweet and juicy berry. The plant usually yields 2-3 berries. *Soft Berry: Restores 200 Health, and cures Paralysis. It is soft to the touch. The plant usually yields 2-3 berries. *Burned Berry: Restores 200 Health, and cures Freezing. It looks like it has been burned to a crisp. The plant usually yields 2-3 berries. *Bright Berry: Restores 200 Health, and cures Blindness. It shines brightly under the sun. The plant usually yields 2-3 berries. *Spicy Berry: Restores 200 Heath, and cures Muteness. It is a pair of bright red berries. The plant usually yields 2-3 berries. *Minty Berry: Restores 200 Health, and cures Headache. It is a mint-green berry and freshens your breath. The plant usually yields 2-3 berries. *Ginger Berry: Restores 200 Health, and cures Migraine. It is very aromatic and great for making tea. The plant usually yields 2-3 berries. *Pure Berry: Restores 200 Health, and cures Haunted. It is a pale pink berry with white wings. The plant usually yields 2-3 berries. *Rainbow Berry: Restores 500 Health, and cures all negative status effects. It is a rainbow-colored berry. The plant usually yields 1-2 berries. Elemental *Pepper Berry: The next attack will deal additional Fire damage. It is extremely hot and spicy, even more so than the Spicy Berry. The plant usually yields 1-2 berries. *Juicy Berry: The next attack will deal additional Water damage. It is large with a very thick skin, and can easily make a mess. The plant usually yields 1-2 berries. *Desert Berry: The next attack will deal additional Earth damage. Once bitten into, it immediately crumbles into edible sand. The plant usually yields 1-2 berries. *Whisp Berry: The next attack will deal additional Air damage. It has a light, airy, and somewhat sweet taste. The plant usually yields 1-2 berries. *Jolt Berry: The next attack will deal additional Storm damage. It is a pair of lightning bolt-shaped berries that taste like an electroshock. The plant usually yields 1-2 berries. *Vinegrowth Berry: The next attack will deal additional Grass damage. It has many tiny berries growing from its vines, which are also edible. The plant usually yields 1-2 berries. *Void Berry: The next attack will deal additional Shadow damage. If you stare into it, you'll feel like you're looking into the night sky. The plant usually yields 1-2 berries. *Glimmer Berry: The next attack will deal additional Light damage. It is sun-shaped, but smaller than the Solar Berry. The plant usually yields 1-2 berries. *Snow Berry: The next attack will deal additional Ice damage. It looks exactly like a snowball. The plant usually yields 1-2 berries. *Gear Berry: The next attack will deal additional Mechanical damage. When eaten, it tastes and feels like you're chewing on metal. The plant usually yields 1-2 berries. *Ancient Berry: The next attack will deal additional Dragon damage. It's falling apart and is covered in runes. There's something menacing about this berry, it's not recommended to eat it. The plant usually yields 1-2 berries. Held Key Items Key Items are either found or given through quests. They cannot be sold. *Flashlight: Illuminates dark areas and decreases the chance of Flinching. *Snowshoes: Allows movement on deep snow and decreases the chance of becoming Frozen. Guards *Blazing Guard: Reduces damage from Fire attacks. *Aquatic Guard: Reduces damage from Water attacks. *Rocky Guard: Reduces damage from Earth attacks. *Windy Guard: Reduces damage from Air attacks. *Electrical Guard: Reduces damage from Storm attacks. *Plant Guard: Reduces damage from Grass attacks. *Dark Guard: Reduces damage from Shadow attacks. *Shining Guard: Reduces damage from Light attacks. *Frozen Guard: Reduces damage from Ice attacks. *Robotic Guard: Reduces damage from Mechanical attacks. *Ancient Guard: Reduces damage from Dragon attacks. Blood Types Blood Types are a unique item because of their rarity, and once a character is given a Blood Type, it cannot be changed later. Each character may only have one Blood Type, so choose wisely. *Liquid Blood: Increases resistance to Burning by 50%. *Clotting Blood: Increases resistance to Bleeding by 50%. *Remedial Blood: Increases resistance to Poisoning by 50%. *Rapid Blood: Increases resistance to Paralysis by 50%. *Hot Blood: Increases resistance to Freezing by 50%. *Glowing Blood: Increases resistance to Blindness by 50%. *Explosive Blood: Increases resistance to Muteness by 50%. *Clear Blood: Increases resistance to Headaches by 50%. *Crystal Blood: Increases resistance to Migraines by 50%. *Steel Blood: Increases resistance to Confusion by 50%. *Pure Blood: Increases resistance to Haunting by 50%. Category:MV:The Game